


Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost...

by mindcomber



Category: Shakespeare in Love (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: (Or is it?)Will's P.O.V. (The Blue Boy.)Just suppose Will was only interested in Viola when he thought she was a boy!(Based on the first time she auditioned for him.)





	Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost...

Hark!  
Ohh be still my beating heart!  
The like of which never hath I felt before.

Yonder. Dare I behold?  
Such a delight of beguiling youthfulness.  
Speaking so clearly noble, that my own eager eyes and ears adored.  
Never such attention hast been captured thus.  
Brave beauty. Incomparable. Blithe is thy spirit.  
So lithe and appealing.  
Wouldst thou indeed. Hold a lust to equel my very own?

I jest not! Greater joy of un-imagineable pleasure. I wouldst deem unheard of.  
Pursuing such illicit, promised bliss.  
Ohh for a tender kiss.  
Dare I even wish?  
I took thee behind the fallen curtain.  
Twas during our joining of lips. I became truthfully aware.

Ohh but such a cruel trick had been played upon my person!  
This bold youth of my great esteem. Flaunting such wiley wares.  
Became nothing but those of a devious wench in disguise!  
Ohh the kiss of death!  
Ohh the loss so grave!  
To hide ones head in shame!  
Forever lovelorn. I regretfully remain...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for anything incorrect in the dialogue descriptions.


End file.
